The present invention relates to packaging and more particularly to packages for dry cell batteries.
Dry cell batteries are marketed in a variety of different sizes Cylindrical batteries, for example, are sold in "AAA", "AA", "C" and "D" sizes In addition, nine volt dry cell batteries are sold in a rectangular shape. Various packages have been used for merchandising dry cell batteries. They may be packaged loose in a single box if sold in bulk Batteries are generally, however, sold in sets of two, four, six or eight in blister packages A blister package includes a cardboard sheet or backing and a relatively rigid plastic which retains the batteries on the sheet. The cardboard sheet may be formed with an aperture at a header portion thereof which permits the package to be suspended from an elongated display rod on a rack.
It has also been proposed to package dry cell batteries in shrink wrap packages. Such packages use a heat shrunk thermoplastic film which may be joined to a header board. Examples of prior packages may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,306 entitled Package and Method of Producing Same which issued on Jan. 28, 1969 to Munck; 3,863,837 entitled Cardless Head Board Merchandising Package which issued on Feb. 4, 1975 to Spiegel et al.; 4,166,532 entitled Package for Batteries and issued on Sept. 4, 1979 to Tsuchida et al.; and 4,747,491 entitled Tab-Opening Container which issued on May 31, 1988 to Ward et al.
Prior approaches have presented certain inherent problems to the consumer and the retailer. Prior packages have required excessive space to store and display the batteries. Generally, the dry cell batteries have not been conveniently packaged and hence sold in bulk. The consumer has been prevented from obtaining a cost savings In addition, prior packages have been difficult to open resulting in further inconvenience to the consumer. A need, therefore, exists for a battery package which provides convenience to the consumer, uses an absolute minimum of space and which can be economically mass produced.